London Buses route 20
London Buses route 20 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Walthamstow Central and Debden, it is operated by HCT Group. History Route 20 commenced operating on 7 September 1968 between Walthamstow Central Station and Loughton Station via Leyton - Whipps Cross - Woodford - Woodford Wells. The route was introduced as a replacement for route 38A between Loughton and Leyton. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Loughton (L) garage using AEC Regent III RTS. On 14 June 1969, the route was converted to One Person Operation using AEC Merlins and the route was extended from Loughton to Epping via former route 20B. On 24 April 1976, the route was converted back to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 9 October 1976, the route was re-routed at Loughton via Chester Road to Debden Broadway. On 28 January 1982, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 4 September 1982, the route was converted to single-deck operation using Leyland Nationals. On 24 May 1986, the route passed to Eastern National operated from their Walthamstow (EN) garage using Leyland Nationals and Bristol VRs. The loop working between Goldings Hill and Debden Station was withdrawn at the same time. On 7 March 1992, the route passed to Grey-Green operating from their Barking (DX) garage using East Lancashire bodied Volvo B10Ms. In 1997, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 1 June 1998, school journeys operated by Capital Citybus from their Northumberland Park (NP) and Hackney (H) garages were introduced. On 23 April 2001, the Hackney (H) allocation was withdrawn. On 9 March 2002, the school journeys were transferred to Arriva London operating from Barking (DX) garage. On 26 April 2003, the route was converted back to double deck operation using Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 29 January 2007, the terminal at Debden was changed to Vere Road instead of Burton Road. On 24 March 2007, the route was retained by Arriva London and the allocation was transferred Edmonton (EC) garage. The Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs at the same time. On 24 March 2012, the route passed to Blue Triangle operating from their Rainham (BE) garage with brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs introduced. On 22 June 2013, the route was transferred to London General operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage. In January 2019, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 23 March 2019, the route passed to CT Plus operating from their Walthamstow Avenue (AW) garage using brand new Enviro 400H City bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs and Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s on loan from Stagecoach London. On 15 June 2019, the route was converted to full Enviro 400H City bodied Alexander Dennis E40H operation, Current route Route 20 operates via these primary locations: *Walthamstow Central Bus Station *Leyton *Whipps Cross *Woodford Green *Loughton Station *Burton Road for Debden Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 020, London Buses routes